Shirou Fubuki
Shirou Fubuki (吹雪 士郎) (Shawn Frost) (Defender, Forward) Description Shirou is the captain of Hakuren Junior High's Soccer club in Hokkaido. He is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven from episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy. He is afraid of loud noise due to the fact that his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially he had a split personality, switching to his brother's when on offense. He wanted to become perfect and believed that he could only do so if he became his brother(his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). With Shuuya and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect only if he played with his teammates. Later Shirou becomes a member of Inazuma Japan for the FFI. However his leg gets badly injured in a match with Korea's Fire Dragon during the Asia finals. Due to this injury, he is taken off the team. He eventually returns after his injuries are healed to replace an injured Teppei. Special Attacks Individual *'Ice Ground' - Shirou will make ice in the opponents side then he will steal the ball with his stomach. *'Eternal Blizzard' - Shirou will turn with the ball then the ball will become ice then Shirou kicks the ball. *'Wolf Legend' - Shirou will kick the ball many times then the kick severs as the claws then the ball will become 3 red ball then he will release a wolf then the ball will become one that moves itself to the goal. *'Snow Angel' - Shirou will jump then blizzards surround him then he will kick the air three times to make the opponent freeze with ice then steal the ball. *'Aurora Dribble' - Shirou will jump then release aurora then surround the opponent. When the aurora is gone, Shirou has stealed the ball. *'Snowstorm ' - *'Whiteout ' - Combination *'Wyvern Blizzard ' - Ryuugo uses Wyvern Crash then sent to Shirou then Shirou will use Eternal Blizzard. *'Crossfire' - Shuuya and Shirou both kicks the ball ate the same time. *'The Earth' - All players will give their strength to Mamoru, Shuuya and Shirou then they will jump then the ball is like a drill then the ball will be covered with electricity then the three will kick the ball like a fireball then it will have wavy spikes then it will become one. *'Thunder Beast ' - Raiden will kick the ball then the ball will have sparks the Shirou will follow the ball then kick the ball the a wolf appear. **'Thunder Beast V2' - It appears it is more stronger than the old Thunder Beast. *'The Hurricane ' - Ichirouta will make a hurricane surround him then Shirou will make the ball spin then the ball will become ice the a hurricane make the ball sent upward then Ichirouta will jump the kick the ball. *'The Birth' - Shirou and Hiroto will jump then turning around then their tract like a DNA then they will jump to the ball then kick the ball. Category:Characters